Vivre envers et contre tout
by BlueMoon0308
Summary: Bella est gravement malade. Elle va faire la connaissance d'un séduisant interne qui va doucement la ramener à la vie...


_Bonjour à toutes !_

_J'avais écrit cet OS il y a un bon moment déjà, un jour où mon moral n'était pas au beau fixe._

_Je me suis dis qu'après les évènements tragiques que nous avons subis cette semaine, avec ce modeste petit écrit et à mon humble niveau, je pouvais le republier et montrer que l'humanité est avant tout compassion et amour et non pas haine et barbarie..._

_Juste trois mots : JE SUIS CHARLIE_

* * *

><p><em>Cette histoire est librement basée sur la saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer. Tous les personnages lui appartiennent…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Vivre envers et contre tout…<strong>

J'étais résignée, maintenant que la fin, ma fin, était inéluctable, j'en avais pris mon parti et j'avais décidé de vivre mes derniers jours le mieux possible, en profitant au maximum de chaque seconde, de chaque minute, de chaque heure, que l'on voudrait bien m'accorder.

Ca ne serait bien évidemment qu'un répit, de courte durée qui plus est, mais au point où j'en étais, tout était bon à prendre.

J'éteignis la télévision, comme d'habitude il n'y avait que des navets, des séries pour ados totalement débiles, des émissions pour attardés mentaux ou des téléréalités pour inadaptés sociaux. Pas questions que la dernière image que j'emporte avec moi ressemble à l'une de ces quelconques niaiseries.

Je m'installai le plus confortablement possible, je reposai ma tête sur l'oreiller et je m'emparai de mon livre préféré, lorsque mon docteur fit son entrée avec sa cour.

Carlisle Cullen, le plus sexy des médecins, chirurgien cardiaque, me suivait depuis que l'on m'avait diagnostiqué la saloperie qui allait m'envoyer six pieds sous terre. Mon cœur était défaillant, m'avait-il expliqué il y a un peu plus de trois ans, après m'avoir fait passé toute une batterie d'examens et de tests en tout genre, j'allais impérativement avoir besoin d'une greffe sinon…

Et le sinon était sur le point d'arriver. Avec ma chance habituelle, jusqu'à maintenant, aucun donneur n'avait été compatible. J'avais beau être tout en haut de la liste des receveurs depuis une bonne année, mon nom écrit en rouge, en majuscules, en gras, en souligné, en surligné, rien n'y faisait. Aucun organe ne m'avait encore été attribué.

Les bips émanant de la machine qui était reliée à mon centre vital allaient bientôt s'éteindre et, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Carlisle n'y pourrait rien, tel était mon destin.

Je lui offris donc mon plus beau sourire, le pauvre homme n'était pas responsable et j'attendis patiemment que ses internes et leurs externes s'entassent dans ma petite chambre, ma dernière adresse avant les ténèbres.

- _**Bonjour Bella. Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?**_ me demanda-t-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne et en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

J'adorais nos petits moments de complicité, il était presque devenu un second père pour moi et j'étais certaine qu'il me considérait un peu comme sa fille, il n'était qu'à voir le regard triste et désolé qu'il me lançait à l'instant même. Je m'en voulais d'être la cause d'autant de chagrin pour cet être que j'appréciais beaucoup. Je décidai donc d'être la plus enthousiaste possible pour lui remonter le moral.

Je sais, c'était le monde à l'envers ! Mais bon, je pouvais bien faire ça pour lui, il avait tant fait pour moi.

- _**Bonjour Carlisle, je pète la forme. En fait, pour tout vous avouer, j'aurai assez envie d'œufs et de bacon grillé pour mon petit-déjeuner,**_ lançai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- _**Je ne pense pas que ce régime soit très approprié,**_ me rétorqua-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, ses beaux yeux bleus retrouvant leur éclat habituel.

- _**Dommage, j'aurais au moins essayé,**_ me lamentai-je en soupirant, comme si c'était là mon problème le plus urgent. _**Vous savez, même un condamné à mort a le droit de choisir le menu de son dernier repas,**_ ajoutai-je en plaisantant… à moitié.

- _**Tu ne vas pas mourir Bella…**_

- _**Bien sûr que si ! Je vous adore Docteur C., mais arrêtez votre baratin. Nous ne sommes pas dupes, ni l'un ni l'autre. A moins d'un miracle, je vais rapidement tirer ma révérence et j'aimerai bien engloutir une gigantesque pizza Margarita avec un bon litre de Coca, suivis d'un tiramisu géant, avant d'aller me présenter devant Belzébuth.**__**Autant l'affronter avec quelque chose de consistant dans l'estomac**_**,** déclarai-je en haussant les épaules.

- _**Bella…,**_ commença-t-il.

- _**Ben c'est vrai quoi, vos soupes et vos bouillies insipides, merci bien, mais je commence à faire une overdose.**__**C'est carrément dégueulasse**_**,** me plaignis-je en affichant une mine boudeuse et en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

- _**On verra si on peut améliorer ton quotidien, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour précipiter ton départ. Je ne perds pas espoir, tu ne le devrais pas non plus,**_ fit-il en mettant sa main sous mon menton et en m'obligeant à le regarder. _**On va y arriver, j'en suis certain. Tant qu'il y a de la vie…**_

- _**Vous voulez bien me promettre quelque chose ?**_ bifurquai-je soudainement.

- _**Quoi donc ?**_ s'enquit-il méfiant, il commençait à bien me connaître le bougre.

- _**Quoi qu'il arrive, promettez-moi de ne pas vous en vouloir, je sais que vous faite de votre mieux, alors si je pars, ne soyez pas triste et oubliez-moi,**_ terminai-je en murmurant.

- _**Je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier petite puce, jamais…,**_ conclut-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front et en repartant, après avoir vérifié mes constantes et avoir complété le dossier accroché au pied de mon lit.

Je méditais sur les paroles de mon très cher docteur. Si lui y croyait encore, qui étais-je, moi, petite chose insignifiante, pour douter ?

Je sortis de mes songes, lorsque Victoria, alias Cruella, une aide-soignante aussi malfaisante qu'incompétente, déposa sans ménagement un plateau repas sur la petite table roulante au-dessus de mon lit. Je lui lançai mon regard le plus noir, celui qui la faisait grogner comme une hyène et je ne la lâchais pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle déguerpisse.

Fière de ma prestation, je reportai mon attention sur le met qui m'était destiné et, m'emparant de ma cuillère, je la plongeai dans mon bol de… je ne sais pas trop quoi. Avec dégoût, j'avalai la substance grumeleuse qui devait se rapprocher d'une sorte de pudding à la fois brûlé et pas assez cuit !

Cependant, très consciencieuse et voulant faire plaisir à celui qui prenait soin de moi, je m'efforçais de terminer ma ration. J'engloutissais la dernière portion lorsque Rosalie, le fantasme absolu de tout homme normalement constitué, fit son entrée.

Rose était l'infirmière la plus sympa du service. Différente des autres, elle ne prenait pas de gants avec moi et avait toujours été très franche, alors que ses collègues évitaient toujours mon regard et ne répondaient jamais vraiment à mes questions.

- _**Salut la chieuse !**_ m'envoya-t-elle en même temps qu'un sourire éblouissant.

- _**Salut l'emmerdeuse,**_ répondis-je mollement.

- _**Tu as une petite mine, toi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**_ me demanda-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils parfaitement épilés.

- _**Je vais mourir…**_

- _**Tu parles d'un scoop !**__**On ne me la fait pas,**_ commença-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. _**Il y a autre chose. Aller, j'attends…,**_ s'impatienta-t-elle en tapant du pied.

- _**T'es chiante !**_ capitulai-je.

- _**Ne change pas de sujet. Je t'écoute.**_

- _**J'ai presque vingt ans et je vais clamser,**_ entamai-je.

- _**Et ?**_ fit-elle en écartant les bras.

- _**Et je n'ai jamais embrassé un homme de toute ma vie,**_ me pétrifiai-je littéralement.

- _**Hein ? Jamais ? Un mec n'a jamais fourré sa langue dans ta bouche,**_ s'étonna-t-elle, me vexant pour de bon.

- _**Tout le monde n'est pas une bombe Rosie…,**_ je faisais vraiment pâle figure à côté d'elle.

- _**N'importe quoi, tu es très jolie. Donc si pas de baiser, pas non plus de…**_

- _**NON !**_ m'emportai-je, m'empourprant encore plus.

- _**Ca ne serait pas très recommandé de toute façon, ton cœur risquerait de lâcher. Mais pour le baiser, il y a peut-être un moyen pour arranger ça. Je connais…**_

- _**Certainement pas !**_ m'offusquai-je. _**Je ne veux être embrassée que par un homme que j'aimerai.**_

- _**Tu m'étonnes que tu sois toujours vierge. Si j'avais dû attendre d'être amoureuse, j'en serai encore à jouer avec mes doigts et mon vibro.**_

- _**Pitié Rose, tu vas finir par me faire trépasser avant l'heure…**_

- _**P'tite joueuse. Bon, passe-moi ton bras que je te fasse une prise de sang,**_m'ordonna-t-elle en enfilant ses gants en latex et en préparant son matériel.

Contrainte et forcée, je m'exécutai en rechignant. J'avais l'impression de ressembler à une passoire. J'étais branchée de partout, j'en arrivais même à m'étonner d'avoir encore une goutte d'hémoglobine dans les veines.

- _**Voilà la pucelle, je te laisse tranquille pour le moment,**_m'annonça-t-elle en plaçant soigneusement les tubes dans une boite hermétique. _**Si jamais tu changes d'avis pour ton petit problème, n'hésites pas. J'en connais plus d'un qui serait ravi de te rendre service.**_

- _**Beurk…**_

Les jours passaient et je m'affaiblissais de plus en plus. Malgré les paroles réconfortantes de mon médecin, de mon infirmière préférée et de mes parents, je sentais bien que la vie m'abandonnait un peu plus au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Je m'accrochais tout de même, je le leur avais promis, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à le faire.

Même si j'étais entourée d'énormément d'amour, je me sentais seule et je n'avais plus la force de continuer. Insensiblement, mon moral dans les chaussettes, je baissais les bras. J'aurai probablement fini par jeter l'éponge si une fois de plus, Carlisle, mon héros, mon sauveur, n'avait une nouvelle fois était l'instigateur de mon retour à la vie.

C'était une journée comme une autre, nourriture immangeable, soins interminables, piqûres en veux-tu en voilà. J'avais reçu la visite déprimante de mes parents. Maman effondrée, comme d'habitude, mon père, incapable d'aligner deux mots, son chagrin lui nouant la gorge. Heureusement, il y avait Phil, le second mari de Renée, ma mère. Il était l'un des rares, ces derniers temps, à m'arracher quelques sourires. Très sympa, il m'avait rapporté une pile faramineuse de bouquins, recelant d'histoires fabuleuses qui me permettaient de m'évader quelques instants hors de mon corps souffrant et agonisant, de cette chambre sinistre et étouffante et de cette atmosphère oppressante et angoissante.

Comprenant rapidement mon malaise, il avait judicieusement suggéré à son épouse et à Charlie qu'il était peut-être temps de me laisser, que j'avais très certainement besoin de me reposer. Je l'avais remercié d'un regard reconnaissant et aussitôt la porte franchie, je m'étais réfugiée dans les pages du plus épais des recueils qu'il m'avait offert.

Je dévorais les lettres, les mots, les phrases… Je tournais les pages fébrilement, totalement absorbée par les aventures passionnantes des personnages, lorsqu'un discret coup frappé contre la porte entrouverte me fit relever les yeux. Je souris immédiatement en reconnaissant mon visiteur.

- _**Carlisle !**_ m'exclamai-je heureuse de le revoir. Il lui arrivait souvent de passer me voir avant de rentrer chez lui.

- _**Je ne te dérange pas,**_ s'enquit-il sans entrer.

- _**Bien sûr que non, quelle question !**_ le rabrouai-je gentiment.

- _**J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un,**_ commença-t-il en avançant de quelques pas.

- _**Oh !**_ fis-je surprise par le ton qu'il employait.

- _**Il s'agit d'un jeune interne qui vient d'arriver dans le service. Si tu es d'accord, je souhaiterais qu'il s'occupe de toi.**_

- _**Ca n'est pas très sympa pour lui, je suis un cas désespéré…**_

- _**Bella !**_

- _**O.K., j'n'ai rien dit. Alors, il est où votre super docteur ?**_ lui demandai-je en me dévissant le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir qui se cachait dans le couloir.

- _**Edward,**_ appela-t-il doucement.

Et là, waouh !

J'ai bien cru que mon cœur allait cesser de battre pour de bon.

Rewaouh !

Et dire que je trouvais Carlisle super sexy, alors là !

Rerewaouh !

C'était une autre dimension… J'en aurai presque bavé.

Grand, moulé dans une blouse blanche qui le rendait carrément plus que comestible, un pur canon se tenait devant moi. Une tignasse qu'il n'avait jamais dû coiffer de sa vie, des yeux d'un émeraude étincelant, un nez majestueux, des lèvres fines et appétissantes, un menton carré et viril, un visage irréel de beauté, des épaules larges, des bras musclés, un torse magnifiquement sculpté…

- _**Hum…,**_ j'arrêtai là mon inspection, réalisant que j'avais réellement gémis. Rouge de honte, je baissai les yeux et triturai nerveusement mon drap.

- _**Bella, je te présente le Docteur Cullen.**_

- _**Cullen ?**_ m'étonnai-je en relevant vivement la tête.

- _**Edward est mon fils.**_

- _**Tout s'explique…**_

- _**Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance Bella,**_ me chantonna une voix de velours.

- _**Moi aussi…,**_ balbutiai-je en rougissant de plus belle.

- _**Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vais devoir vous laisser les enfants. Ta mère a organisé un dîner ce soir, je n'ai pas intérêt à être en retard,**_ expliqua-t-il en échangeant un sourire avec sa progéniture. _**Je te la confie, prend bien soin de ma patiente préférée.**_

- _**Elle est entre de bonnes mains,**_ ajouta l'Apollon d'un ton enjôleur.

- _**Je n'en doute pas,**_ s'esclaffa son paternel. _**Bonne nuit Bella, sois sage,**_ ajouta-t-il en déposant une caresse sur ma joue.

- _**Bonne nuit Carlisle.**_

Je reportai mon attention sur le bel-âtre à quelques mètres de moi, qui me fixait intensément. Effrontée, je rivai mes prunelles aux siennes et je me promis que je ne serai pas celle qui cèdera, foi de Swan. Rapidement, amusés par nos bêtises, nous éclatâmes de rire, chose qui ne m'était pas arrivée depuis une éternité. Je laissais passer dans mes soubresauts incontrôlés toutes mes frustrations, mes désillusions, mes craintes et mes souffrances. C'était un acte véritablement libérateur, qui me fit un bien insoupçonné.

- _**Vous êtes plutôt cool, Doc',**_ lançai-je en me calmant quelque peu.

- _**Toi aussi. Appelle-moi Edward et dis-moi tu, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieux que toi,**_ me déconcerta-t-il, prenant une chaise et s'installant tout près de moi.

J'étais terrifiée à l'idée que cette satanée sonnerie qui rythmait mes jours et mes nuits ne me trahisse et l'informe de l'émoi qu'il provoquait sur ma petite personne, particulièrement troublée. Si ça n'avait pas était Carlisle, j'aurai été persuadée que cet ange divin m'avait été envoyé pour que je vide les lieux rapidement et que je trépasse sur le champ.

Une foule d'émotions me traversait et, ses iris perçant constamment posés sur moi, me déstabilisaient comme jamais. J'étais incapable de réfréner les sensations qui me submergeaient et prenaient le contrôle de mon corps. J'avais l'impression que j'allais prendre feu tellement j'avais chaud.

- _**Alors Bella, si tu me parlais un peu de toi,**_me suggéra-t-il en appuyant ses coudes sur mon lit et en rapprochant son visage du mien.

- _**Il n'y a vraiment pas grand-chose à dire, je ne suis pas une fille intéressante.**_

- _**Je suis absolument certain du contraire, je suis persuadé que tu as un grand potentiel.**_

- _**Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas choisir la psy comme spécialité. Parce que là franchement, ça craint.**_

- _**A part le cynisme, qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans la vie ?**_

- _**La vie justement…,**_ m'apitoyai-je.

- _**Accroche-toi, je te promets que tu vas t'en sortir.**_

- _**Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir,**_ le prévins-je durement.

- _**Je la tiendrai, je les tiens toujours…**_

Totalement sous le charme, j'étais prête à lui livrer les plus grands secrets de ma banale existence, lorsque son bipper me coupa dans mon élan et l'obligea à m'abandonner à mon triste sort.

Cette nuit-là, mes songes furent peuplés d'un jeune homme aux yeux couleur prairie et au timbre enchanteur.

Le lendemain matin, c'est presque fraiche et dispose que je m'éveillai. Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien depuis des lustres. Je fredonnais en attendant la rouquine et son petit-déjeuner infâme. J'étais pleine d'énergie, enfin, pour quelqu'un de mourant, évidemment…

Je commençais à m'impatienter, tout comme mon estomac qui pourtant était souvent récalcitrant. J'allai regarder l'heure à ma montre quand une odeur des plus alléchantes parvint à mes narines. Je fermai mes paupières et profitai de cette senteur savoureuse, qui me changeait de mes habituels festins pauvres en graisse et en goût par la même occasion.

- _**Room service,**_ me déclama une voix que j'aurai reconnue entre mille, tant son velouté était hypnotisant.

- _**Edward,**_ souris-je en ouvrant les yeux et en me délectant de cette incroyable apparition.

- _**Bonjour princesse, je me suis dit que tu n'aurais rien contre quelques bonnes choses à te mettre sous la dent,**_ m'apprit-il en déposant de véritables merveilles devant moi.

- _**Tu es génial,**_ m'extasiai-je, peut-être un peu trop.

- _**Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres, je prends soin de toi…,**_ me susurra-t-il en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

Je lui souris bêtement et après un petit temps, je me décidai enfin à croquer dans l'une des délicieuses viennoiseries.

- _**C'est trop bon…,**_ me délectai-je dans un soupir.

- _**Ne le dis surtout pas à Carlisle, il m'étriperait.**_

- _**Juré ! Je garderai le secret, je ne voudrais pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience.**_

- _**Tu es très belle quand tu souris comme ça,**_me réchauffa-t-il, en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Nous bavardâmes tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour moi de subir mes tortures quotidiennes. Edward effaça toutes traces de notre orgie culinaire et me promit de revenir très vite, pour la traditionnelle visite.

Je devais avoir une drôle de tête, Rosalie repéra tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose.

- _**Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive choupinette ? On dirait que tu viens de t'envoyer en l'air.**_

- _**Mais tu ne penses qu'à ça ma parole,**_ atterris-je brutalement.

- _**C'n'est pas vrai !**_ fit-elle en me scrutant de ses yeux de panthère. _**Tu craques pour quelqu'un. T'es amoureuse !**_

Incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente, je m'enfonçai dans mon oreiller et me cachai sous mes couvertures.

- _**Sors de là petite fouine,**__**raconte-moi tout,**_ m'ordonna-t-elle impatiente.

- _**Il est tellement beau et si gentil,**_m'enflammai-je en m'extirpant de ma cachette.

- _**Peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu as fait pour rencontrer un gars en étant cloitrée dans cette piaule ?**_ me demanda-t-elle suspicieuse. _**Aller, ne me fais pas languir. Dis-moi qui s'est ?**_

- _**Le Docteur Cullen…**_

- _**Quoi ? T'es dingue, il pourrait être ton père et il est marié en plus,**_ s'offusqua-t-elle en se relevant vivement.

- _**Pas Carlisle, Edward,**_ continuai-je, ravie de mon petit effet.

- _**Edward ? Connais pas,**_ m'indiqua-t-elle en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

- _**C'est un nouvel interne, Carlisle me l'a présenté hier soir.**_

- _**Oh ! J'ai hâte de le rencontrer. Je suis curieuse de voir celui qui t'as ainsi retourné l'esprit, Miss Vierge Effarouchée,**_se moqua-t-elle de ma condition.

- _**Eh, t'es vraiment pas sympa…**_

- _**De quoi tu te plains ?**__**Tu as enfin mis la main sur la solution à ton souci,**_ conclut-elle en commençant les soins.

- _**Hein ?**_

- _**Ne fais pas ta prude Bella. Tu l'aimes bien ? Beaucoup ? Passionnément ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Fonce, et roule-lui la pelle de sa vie.**_

- _**T'es malade.**_

- _**Moi ? Non. C'est l'occasion. Puisqu'il te plaît, tu n'as pas à hésiter une seconde. Qu'est-ce que tu risques ?**_

- _**Il ne voudra jamais. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui.**_

- _**Arrête de te dénigrer comme ça où je t'en colle une. Tu es magnifique.**_

- _**Je suis moche, je me sens laide. Mes cheveux sont ternes et emmêlés, j'ai déjà le teint d'un cadavre, ma peau est desséchée, je suis affreuse,**_ me lamentai-je en énumérant, un à un, tout ce qui clochait avec moi.

- _**Ca va, j'ai compris. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Fais-moi confiance, je m'occupe de tout. Et quand on en aura fini avec toi, crois-moi, ce mec sera à tes pieds et te feras toutes les vilaines choses dont tu auras envie…**_

- _**Rose !**_ m'indignai-je aussitôt.

Elle repartit en riant pendant que moi, j'oscillais entre la terreur et le bonheur. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir raison…

Je fus déçue ce jour-là car je ne revis quasiment pas Edward. Il était passé avec Carlisle et les autres pour leur ronde coutumière mais ensuite, plus aucun signe. J'avais donc déprimé dans mon coin, me disant que j'avais finalement raison et que je ne l'intéressais pas plus que n'importe quel autre patient. Il avait juste était sympa avec moi parce que son père le lui avait demandé.

J'avais passé une partie de l'après-midi à papoter avec Renée, qui, totalement métamorphosée, avait tout fait pour me redonner le sourire. A force de l'entendre bavasser, je m'étais prise au jeu et contre toute attente, j'avais finis par oublier l'intense regard envoûtant qui me suivait partout ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. J'avais passé un bon moment avec ma mère, qui m'avait avoué qu'elle avait fait un rêve, qu'elle pensait prémonitoire, dans lequel j'étais enfin guérie. C'était donc pour ça qu'elle était d'une humeur guillerette aujourd'hui…

De nouveau seule, j'avais encore une fois avalé l'immonde soupe insipide à laquelle j'avais le droit tous les soirs depuis que j'avais élu domicile dans le service. J'avais bougonné une bonne partie du temps, pour tout et n'importe quoi et, bien résolue à rendre la vie impossible à tous ceux qui viendraient titiller la bête furieuse que j'étais devenue, je m'étais totalement immergée dans mes problèmes.

Ils m'avaient tous reléguée au second plan, même Carlisle n'était pas passé, une première ! J'en voulais à la Terre entière, j'avais envie de hurler ma colère et mon désespoir. J'avais une folle envie d'arracher tous les tuyaux et les fils qui me maintenaient dans un semblant de vie et de tirer ma révérence dans la plus grande discrétion, sans personne autour de moi pour verser une larme ou pour s'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je réfléchissais à la meilleure façon d'opérer lorsqu'un raclement de gorge me fit revenir à la réalité.

Je jetai un regard mauvais à l'intrus qui venait me déranger en pleine opération commando, ce qui apparemment ne l'impressionna pas beaucoup.

- _**Et bien, et bien ! Ma princesse serait-elle de mauvaise humeur ?**_ s'enquit-il, la moquerie parfaitement perceptible dans le ton qu'il employait.

Je grognai pour toute réponse, et en plus il se fichait de moi.

- _**Moi qui pensais être bien accueilli, ça m'apprendra à jouer les chevaliers servants,**_ commenta-t-il en sortant de derrière son dos un petit sac isotherme.

- _**Qu'est-ce que tu as là-dedans ?**_ m'enquis-je, ma curiosité l'emportant sur mon humeur massacrante.

- _**Je vois que j'ai attisé ton intérêt. Ca te dirait une soirée DVD avec un pauvre type esseulé et un pot de glace allégée, au chocolat ?**_ me demanda-t-il en sortant deux cuillères de la poche arrière de son jean.

Je remarquai alors qu'il ne portait plus la traditionnelle tenue des chirurgiens. Il était en civil et quel look ! Vêtu de noir de la tête au pied, les premiers boutons de sa chemise pas attachés, je me repaissais de la vue de sa peau à la pilosité discrète. Je rêvais de passer mes doigts sur le fin duvet et de lui prodiguer des caresses de plus en plus audacieuses, de…

- _**Bella,**_ m'interrompit-il dans mon délire. _**Tu es d'accord ?**_

- _**Pour quoi faire ?**_ l'interrogeai-je, totalement larguée.

- _**Pour le film et la glace.**_

- _**Evidemment. Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ?**_ m'enquis-je en tentant de reprendre un minimum de constance.

- _**Ce que tu voudras mon ange.**_

- _**Une comédie, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées, j'en ai marre de broyer du noir…**_

- _**O.K. ! Voyons voir ce que j'ai là-dedans,**_ lança-t-il en farfouillant dans son sac. _**Voilà,**_ se réjouit-il en brandissant le disque comme un trophée, _**c'est parfait, de l'humour, de l'amour, un cocktail idéal,**_ commenta-t-il en mettant le lecteur en route et en s'emparant de la télécommande. _**Tu me fais une petite place ?**_ quémanda-t-il en m'indiquant le lit du menton.

Je m'écartai bien volontiers pour l'accueillir près de moi où il s'installa doucement, prenant garde de ne pas toucher tout mon attirail. Les joues en feu, je gardais obstinément les yeux rivés sur l'écran où commença à défiler le générique de « Jackpot », une comédie romantique que j'adorais.

Au fur et à mesure que le film avançait, je me laissais aller et ne sursautais plus à chaque fois que mon épaule touchait la sienne ou que nos bras se frôlaient. Je riais franchement aux péripéties des deux farfelus qui s'étaient retrouvés mariés après une nuit de beuverie et qui se battaient pour obtenir les trois millions de dollars qu'ils avaient gagnés à une machine à sous, dans un quelconque casino de Las Vegas. De coups tordus en manigances désopilantes, je m'amusais comme une gamine.

- _**Tu as fait un excellent choix,**_ murmurai-je, pour ne pas perturber le bon déroulement de l'histoire.

- _**J'étais certain que tu aimerais. Avoue, tu es comme toutes les autres, tu raffoles de ce Kutcher,**_ m'envoya-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- _**Il est pas mal, mais l'éternel adolescent n'est pas vraiment mon type... Et toi, je suis sûre que Cameron Diaz ne te laisse pas insensible,**_lançai-je mine de rien.

- _**En fait, je préfère les brunes,**_ souffla-t-il à mon oreille, avant de déposer un baiser sur ma tempe.

Heureusement pour moi, le son du téléviseur couvrait en partie les bips de la machine maudite qui prenait un malin plaisir à révéler aux yeux de tous, mes pulsions les plus intimes, car ce simple effleurement avait déclenché en moi une vague de plaisir incommensurable et ma fréquence vitale avait atteint des sommets.

Peu à peu, je repris mon souffle, effarée à l'idée que mon beau voisin ait remarqué mon trouble. Je me risquai à jeter un œil dans sa direction et soupirai de soulagement en le voyant concentré sur l'une des scènes principales. J'en profitai pour graver son magnifique profil dans ma mémoire avant de moi-même, retourner vers le poste de télévision.

Je palpitais aux grés des sentiments du jeune homme qui venait de réaliser qu'il était finalement amoureux de celle dont il venait de divorcer et qui s'apprêtait à partir à sa recherche pour lui déclarer sa flamme. Je pleurai quant enfin il la retrouva et qu'elle accepta de se lier à nouveau à lui pour toujours. Tout était bien qui finissait bien, une histoire comme je les aimais et comme je n'en connaîtrais jamais…

Après cet intermède cinématographique, Edward était rentré chez lui. Il avait été de garde pendant quarante-huit heures et m'avait appris qu'il ne viendrait pas à l'hôpital pendant les deux prochains jours, qu'il était de repos. J'avais tenté de lui présenter un visage neutre à cette annonce mais, je n'étais pas persuadée d'y être parvenue. Il avait tout remballé et m'avait souhaité une bonne nuit, non sans avoir de nouveau déposé un baiser sur ma joue. C'est donc la tête emplie d'images de félicité que je m'étais endormie, m'imaginant blottie dans les bras du plus merveilleux des hommes.

Le réveil n'en avait été que plus brutal le lendemain matin, quand la rousse venimeuse avait fait son entrée machiavélique. Toujours aussi aimable, elle ne m'avait pas adressé la parole, s'était contentée de vérifier que j'étais toujours de ce bas monde et m'avait balancé mon plateau repas sans une once de compassion. Qui avait bien pu recruter une telle sorcière ?

Je venais à peine de terminer lorsque Rosalie déboula comme un boulet de canon, ne faisant pas plus attention à moi que l'autre dragon et expédia manu militari tous mes soins. Plus qu'étonnée par son comportement pour le moins insolite, j'en restais comme deux ronds de flanc, me demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu la piquer.

Je ne restais cependant pas très longtemps à me poser la question. A peine était-elle partie, qu'elle était de retour avec une minuscule brunette à moitié cachée sous un monceau de sacs bariolés. Ebahie, je les regardai prendre possession de mon antre, étaler leurs affaires là où il y avait de la place et tout ceci, dans un silence étrange.

- _**Parfait !**_ s'exclama soudain la lilliputienne en tapant dans ses mains, me faisant sursauter. _**Bonjour Bella**__,_ commença-t-elle en se retournant vers moi, _**je suis Alice, la meilleure amie de Rosalie. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, je t'adore,**_ ajouta-t-elle en s'avançant et en me serrant tant bien que mal dans ses bras. Puis, se reculant elle ajouta : _**Il y a du travail, mais, rien d'insurmontable. Rose, en avant, il ne faut pas traîner.**_

- _**Heu…, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_ osai-je enfin demander, avant que cette Alice ne reprenne ses pépiements incessants.

- _**Aujourd'hui, tu vas avoir des soins un peu particuliers,**_ m'expliqua mon infirmière.

- _**C'est-à-dire ?**_

- _**Trêve de bavardages,**_ nous coupa le mannequin miniature. _**Bella, nous sommes là pour te refaire une beauté. Tout va y passer, gommage, masque, pédicure, manucure, soins pour les cheveux. Relooking total. Tu vas voir, après mon passage, ce gars te mangera dans la main,**_ conclut-elle en tirant d'un coup sur mon drap.

- _**Eh,**_ m'indignai-je.

- _**T'inquiète sucre d'orge, Alice est la meilleure. Elle fait toujours des merveilles avec moi,**_ m'indiqua Rose en allant verrouiller la porte.

- _**Evidemment, tu es éblouissante…**_

- _**Et tu le seras aussi. Ce soir, tu seras une toute autre personne, fais-moi confiance,**_m'acheva la tornade brune.

Ce soir !

Ca voulait donc dire que ce calvaire allait durer toute la journée. Bon sang, dans quel bourbier je m'étais encore fourrée ?

Rosalie revint sur ses pas, s'assura que mes branchements étaient bien en place et sans aucun respect pour ma pudeur, elle me délesta vivement de mon hideuse chemise de nuit. Je me retrouvai ainsi dans le plus simple appareil, exposée comme je ne l'avais encore jamais été. Je tentai tant bien que mal de cacher les parties les plus intimes de mon corps mais sans beaucoup de succès.

- _**A nous maintenant !**_ chantonna la démoniaque boule d'énergie.

Après moult frictions, épilations, lotions, émulsions et je ne savais quelles autres compositions, Alice et Rosalie m'avaient fait enfiler un adorable pyjama en satin, couleur bleu nuit, qui, loin de me rendre fade, rehaussait ma blancheur naturelle et me faisait un teint lumineux. Une véritable prouesse, je n'en revenais pas. Malheureusement, tout ceci était bien beau, mais nous n'en étions encore qu'à la moitié de la journée. Mes tortures n'étaient donc pas encore terminées mais au moins j'étais habillée ! On se console comme on peut !

Après une pose encas, bien méritée, je mourrai de faim, Alice s'était emparée de sa mallette secrète et avait continué son œuvre. Elle avait commencé par mes ongles, pour ensuite enchaîner sur mes cheveux. Avec l'aide de Rosalie, elle était parvenue à les shampooiner sans en mettre partout et mit une touche finale armée d'un énorme séchoir et d'une grosse brosse ronde. Elle tirait sur mes mèches rebelles et s'appliquait à leur donner une forme acceptable.

Pour terminer, elle barbouilla mon visage d'une crème aux senteurs agréables et m'offrit un joli brillant pour les lèvres.

Apparemment satisfaite, elle fit signe à Rosalie de reprendre le miroir dans lequel j'avais déjà eu le droit de m'admirer précédemment et là, je restai stupéfaite devant l'apparition qui me faisait face. C'était à peine si je pouvais me reconnaître. Des cheveux soyeux et brillants, parfaitement lissés, une peau de pêche divine et veloutée, des lèvres douces et pulpeuses, mes prunelles étincelaient devant ce tableau inespéré.

- _**Merci les filles. Merci,**_ pleurnichai-je en me jetant dans leurs bras.

- _**Eh, ne gâche pas tout notre boulot,**_ me rabroua Alice en écrasant elle-même une petite larme.

- _**Vous êtes merveilleuses,**_ m'extasiai-je en les serrant contre moi.

- _**A toi de jouer maintenant fillette, la balle est dans ton camp. Le beau ténébreux ne pourra pas te résister,**_ m'encouragea Rosalie en m'étreignant un peu plus fort. _**Profite de ce que la vie t'offre…**_

Remise de mes émotions mais exténuée par cette journée aussi exceptionnelle qu'invraisemblable, je n'avais même pas tenté de retenir mes amies lorsqu'elles m'avaient annoncé leur départ. J'avais très vite sombré dans un sommeil réparateur et peuplé de rêves magnifiques.

Je me réveillai donc de très bonne humeur, même si je savais que ça serait une journée sans l'homme qui avait pris possession de mon être. J'étonnai Victoria en lui décochant un sourire éblouissant et engloutis avec appétit ma pitance.

Peu de temps après, je reçu la visite de mon médecin.

- _**Bella, tu es radieuse. Je constate que le petit traitement de Rosalie et d'Alice t'as été très bénéfique.**_

- _**Vous étiez au courant,**_ découvris-je ébahie. J'étais persuadée que tout ceci avait été fait dans le plus grand secret.

- _**Evidemment,**_ sourit-il tout en vérifiant mes constantes. _**Comment te sens-tu ?**_

- _**Très bien, j'ai l'impression de revivre…**_

- _**Tant mieux, car tu vas encore avoir le droit à une journée spéciale,**_ m'avoua-t-il après son auscultation minutieuse.

- _**Docteur C., qu'est-ce que vous avez encore mijoté ?**_ le taquinai-je en souriant.

- _**Moi ? Rien du tout. Tu verras, c'est une surprise…**_

Et il me planta là, sans rien ajouter de plus, me laissant avec des tas de questions. Je tentai de tirer les vers du nez à Rosalie mais, rien à faire, tous s'étaient ligués contre moi. Je restais donc dans l'incertitude, attendant impatiemment de découvrir ce que l'on m'avait réservé.

Je dû patienter jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner pour enfin le découvrir, quand, étonnée, j'aperçu Edward sur le pas de ma porte.

- _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**_ m'enquis-je aussitôt.

- _**Bonjour à toi aussi belle demoiselle,**_ s'amusa-t-il de ma réaction.

- _**Je croyais que tu ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui.**_

- _**Et c'est le cas…,**_ ajouta-t-il avant de repartir dans le couloir.

Je ne comprenais rien du tout à son petit manège. Dire qu'il me perturbait était très en-dessous de la vérité. J'aurai payé cher pour savoir ce qu'il était en train de fabriquer.

- _**Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?**_ quémandai-je en le voyant revenir.

- _**Un fauteuil roulant !**_

- _**Oui, mais pour quoi faire ?**_

- _**Bella, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mis le nez dehors ?**_

Je réfléchis un moment à sa question, je n'en n'avais pas la moindre idée. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que j'étais confinée dans cet espace.

- _**Je n'sais plus,**_ avouai-je piteusement.

- _**Le temps est splendide aujourd'hui, l'air est chaud. Tu es autorisée à sortir pendant quelques heures,**_ m'envoya-t-il, ses yeux aussi rieurs que ses lèvres.

- _**C'est vrai ?**_ m'enthousiasmai-je en me redressant aussi vite que je le pus.

- _**Absolument, nous allons pique-niquer dans le parc de l'hôpital. Il y a un petit coin parfait pour ça, très isolé.**_

- _**Edward ?**_

- _**Oui ma puce ?**_

- _**Merci.**_

- _**Non, merci à toi. Ma vie est beaucoup plus belle depuis que je te connais…**_

Nous restâmes un instant à nous contempler puis, mon cavalier redevint un moment mon médecin, me reliant à une machine portative et m'aidant à m'installer dans mon nouveau véhicule. Je profitais pleinement de sa présence et vivais cette pause comme la plus fabuleuse des aventures.

Très vite, nous arrivâmes à destination. Edward ouvrit le petit portail en fer forgé à l'aide de la clé qui était dans sa poche et referma derrière nous. J'étais ravie qu'il veuille ainsi protéger notre intimité.

Il me roula jusqu'à un petit bosquet qui nous cachait des regards indiscrets et commença l'installation. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué auparavant, tant il était bien dissimulé, mais il extirpa de sous le fauteuil un grand panier particulièrement bien garni. Il commença par étaler une épaisse couverture sur le sol et en sorti une seconde, délicate attention au cas où j'aurai froid.

Il m'aida ensuite à prendre place sur le molleton et sortit une à une les innombrables boites dont regorgeait l'osier. Je me délectai à l'avance en découvrant la multitude de mets tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres qui s'offraient à moi.

- _**Edward, tu n'aurais pas dû faire tout ça, c'est trop…**_

- _**Rien n'est trop beau pour toi et puis, pour être honnête, c'est ma mère qui a cuisiné. C'est un véritable cordon bleu. Elle a concocté tout ça sous les directives scrupuleuses de Carlisle…,**_ sourit-il affectueusement.

- _**Vous êtes adorables,**_ ajoutai-je en déposant ma main sur sa joue.

- _**Pas autant que toi,**_ souffla-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur mon poignet et d'entrelacer nos doigts.

- _**Je vais mourir Edward,**_ lui rappelai-je, ne voulant pas lui causer du chagrin à lui aussi.

- _**Non, ça n'arrivera pas.**__**Je ne le permettrai pas. Jamais,**_ me contra-t-il, la détermination irradiant de tout son être. _**On va trouver un donneur, c'est certain…**_

J'enserrai plus fermement sa main dans la mienne et puisai ma force dans ses certitudes solidement ancrées. Par ce simple contact, il me transmettait son énergie puissante et sa foi en l'avenir.

Après ce petit intermède, nous nous ruâmes sur les succulents plats et autres salades de fruits. Je me régalais autant par les délices que l'on m'avait concocté que par la charmante compagnie qui m'escortait.

Edward était merveilleux, attentif, doux et fort à la fois, généreux, d'une bonté extrême et beau au-delà du réel, il m'émouvait autant qu'il était possible de l'être.

Enfin repus, il avait remballé les restes de notre déjeuner et s'était replacé à côté de moi, s'allongeant sur le dos et m'attirant à lui, pour que ma tête repose sur son torse.

- _**Tu n'as pas froid ?**_

- _**Non, je suis bien, très bien, trop bien…**_

Il déposa un bisou sur mon crâne, me faisant ainsi lever le visage vers lui. Alors, tout doucement, le plus naturellement du monde, nos lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser tendre et sucré.

Etourdie par le flot de sensations qui s'ouvraient à moi, je quémandai plus et lui permis l'accès à ma bouche. Ce fut alors une explosion, un feu d'artifice, une pluie d'étoiles. Je me perdais totalement dans cette danse envoûtante dans laquelle il m'entraînait et où je le suivais sans retenue. Je me livrais complètement, ensorcelée par la bataille sensuelle que se livraient nos langues et lui transmettais ainsi tous mes sentiments pour lui.

A court d'oxygène, nous fûmes obligés de nous séparer. Je plongeai alors dans un océan de verdure chatoyant et me perdis volontiers dans cet abîme époustouflant.

Il déposa un autre baiser sur ma bouche légèrement gonflée et, caressant mon visage du revers de sa main, me conseilla de me reposer un peu. J'acquiesçai et me réappropriai sa poitrine.

- _**Ma Bella…,**_ l'entendis-je murmurer avant de m'endormir, bercée par les battements de son cœur.

Je faisais un rêve extraordinaire lorsque, le bruit assourdissant du tonnerre me réveilla en sursaut.

Je me retrouvai dans ma chambre, sans avoir le souvenir d'y être revenue. J'avais dû dormir un sacré moment et Edward m'avait probablement ramenée. Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits, j'avais bien du mal à refaire surface.

J'allumai la télévision, peut-être que les nouvelles du monde me permettraient de me remettre les idées en place. Je zappais d'une chaine à l'autre pour finalement tomber sur la chaine d'infos locale. Un journaliste téméraire, tenant d'une main un immense parapluie que le vent menaçait de lui rafler à tout instant et de l'autre, un micro qui captait parfaitement la brutalité des rafales, relatait le drame qui s'était produit sur l'autoroute.

Le brusque déluge provoqué par l'orage avait engendré un carambolage sur l'autoroute, qui avait apparemment fait plusieurs victimes. J'eus alors une terrible impression, comme si j'avais perdu quelqu'un. Je frissonnai à l'idée de tous ces gens qui avaient péri dans ce terrible accident, qui ne rentreraient jamais chez eux après leur journée de travail…

Et puis, tout s'était rapidement enchaîné. Une armée d'infirmières et de médecins avait déboulé dans ma chambre. Sans que je comprenne quoi que ce soit, ils m'avaient mise sur un brancard et m'avait emmenée je ne sais où. Je les avais suppliés de me parler, de me dire ce qu'il se passait, mais personne n'avait jamais rien dit. Et puis, ce fut le trou noir.

Pour la seconde fois, je me réveillai d'un bond.

- _**Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?**_

- _**Edward,**_ balbutiai-je, soulagée.

- _**Ca va ?**_ s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

- _**Oui, c'était juste un cauchemar,**_ le rassurai-je, frémissant encore de la peur que j'avais ressentie.

- _**Tu trembles,**_ constata-t-il en se redressant à son tour.

- _**C'n'est rien. Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là.**_

- _**Où voudrais-tu que je sois ? Ma place est auprès de toi Bella, pour toujours…**_

Bouleversée par cet aveu, ma gorge nouée m'empêchant de lui dire avec des mots ce que j'éprouvais, je me penchai vers lui et goûtai à nouveau à ses lèvres exquises.

C'est dans un ballet sensuel et envoûtant que je me retrouvai allongée sur le dos, Edward au-dessus de moi, parsemant mon cou de centaines d'effleurements aussi doux qu'une plume.

Je ne restai pas inactive et passai mes mains sous son T-shirt, impatiente de toucher sa peau tant convoitée. Je caressai sans relâche son dos, dont je pus percevoir chaque muscle en mouvement. Je m'extasiai devant le satiné de sa chair qui m'enflammait les sens.

Je me crispai un peu lorsque son exploration s'aventura un peu plus bas, qu'il défit l'un après les autres les boutons qui retenaient ma veste de pyjama. Je n'avais toujours pas confiance en moi et je ne me sentais pas assez belle pour mériter d'être aimée par un être aussi parfait.

- _**Tu es magnifique,**_ souffla-t-il en me dénudant à demi.

- _**Edward,**_ murmurai-je, alors que toutes ses attentions se portaient vers ma poitrine.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de triturer sa chevelure au même rythme que sa bouche s'emparait de mon téton ou que sa main cajolait son jumeau. Je gémissais de plus en plus, sous ses douces tortures.

Puis, peu à peu, sa langue traça un sillon jusqu'à mon nombril et se stoppa à la lisière de mon pantalon.

- _**Tu veux que j'arrête ?**_ me demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard noirci par le désir, dans le mien, très certainement son parfait reflet.

- _**Aime moi Edward,**_ lui susurrai-je alors qu'il se délestait de son maillot et m'offrit ainsi le plus beau des spectacles.

Sans plus attendre, il fit descendre mon dernier vêtement le long de mes jambes et repartit à l'assaut de mon corps alangui. Aucun millimètre carré de mon anatomie ne fût épargné par ses faveurs toutes plus voluptueuses les unes que les autres. De mes chevilles à mes hanches, en passant par l'arrière de mes genoux, particulièrement sensible, il avait un vrai don pour déclencher un incendie en mon sein.

Je m'accrochais désespérément à la couverture, le plaisir commençant à m'emporter vers des contrées que je n'avais encore jamais visitées.

- _**Tu es sûre mon ange ?**_

- _**Je veux devenir une femme entre tes bras mon amour.**_

- _**Je t'aime ma Bella…**_

C'était donc le point de non retour. Edward plongea sur ma féminité et se délecta de chaque repli intime, m'amenant encore davantage au bord de l'extase à chaque coup de langue, à chaque pincement, à chaque intrusion de ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi.

J'haletais, ensorcelée par tout ce qu'il me faisait ressentir. Ses allers et venues me propulsaient toujours plus près de l'extase et, dans une dernière avancée plus impérieuse que les autres, j'explosai littéralement. Ma vue se troubla, mon corps se cambra, mon cœur s'emballa, pour la première fois de ma vie, le plaisir me submergea.

Je me calmais lentement, pendant qu'Edward me caressait tendrement, me couvant d'un regard énamouré qui à lui seul, aurait suffit à me faire défaillir.

- _**Tu es fabuleuse ma princesse,**_ me fit-il chavirer.

Je me relevai immédiatement, ne me demandant même pas pourquoi je n'avais plus aucun fil pour entraver mes gestes et fondis sur son torse, que je mourrais d'envie d'explorer.

Il se retrouva allongé à son tour et je commençai consciencieusement mon excursion dans ces paysages fantastiques. Je déposai des baisers sur sa peau flamboyante et retraçai du bout des doigts le dessin de ses abdominaux somptueusement façonnés. Je descendis toujours et débouclai sa ceinture avant de m'attaquer à son pantalon et à son boxer, que j'abaissai en même temps.

Je me figeai un moment, ébahie par tant de splendeur et par ce colosse de chair qui s'élevait pour moi. Timidement, légèrement tremblante, je laissai ma main, qui semblait avoir sa propre vie, s'en approcher et le découvrir lentement.

Enhardie, j'appliquais un mouvement de plus en plus soutenu, de la base à la pointe, qui semblait convenir à mon compagnon. Ses halètements et son bassin se mouvant de lui-même, m'encourageant à continuer sur cette voie. J'allais même jusqu'à poser délicatement ma bouche sur son sommet et par déposer un baiser sur cette chair palpitante.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Edward, pour m'attirer vivement à lui, me retourner derechef et s'installer aussitôt entre mes jambes.

Il noua ses doigts aux miens, riva ses yeux aux miens et, dans un mouvement d'une incroyable tendresse, il entra en moi.

Je gémis un peu plus fort lorsqu'il fit de moi une femme. Il s'arrêta un moment, me laissant le temps de m'habituer à lui. C'est finalement le mouvement de mes hanches, allant d'elles-mêmes à sa rencontre, qui lui fit reprendre sa lente progression. Butant au fond de moi, il ressorti presque entièrement et revint à la charge un peu plus fort à chaque fois.

De minute en minute, notre union se fit plus passionnée, plus voluptueuse, plus langoureuse. Une plainte continue s'échappait de ma gorge et réclamait d'être vite assouvie.

- _**Edward,**_ murmurai-je péniblement.

- _**Viens pour moi mon amour,**_ souffla-t-il en plaçant l'une de ses mains entre nos deux corps parfaitement emboités et en malmenant subtilement mon centre nerveux.

L'effet fut immédiat, je m'abandonnai totalement au tourbillon qui m'emportait vers l'extase, le vrai, le pur.

Après un temps incertain, je sortis de la brume qui m'entourait, ramenée par une voix qui m'appelait.

- _**Bella… Bella…**_

- _**Edward ?**_ balbutiai-je, quelque peu perdue.

- _**Non Bella, c'est Carlisle.**_

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et tombai en effet sur le visage fatigué de mon médecin.

- _**Carlisle ? Mais…,**_ je regardai autour de moi. _**Que s'est-il passé ?**_

- _**Je suis tellement soulagé que tu sois réveillée, tu ne semblais pas avoir envie de revenir parmi nous,**_déclara-t-il, sa voix résonnant étrangement à mes oreilles.

- _**Je dormais. Alors tout ça n'était qu'un rêve…,**_ compris-je, particulièrement dépitée. Ca avait été tellement réel pour moi. _**Je ne comprends rien Carlisle…,**_ déplorai-je, ne reconnaissant même pas ma chambre. _**Où suis-je ?**_

- _**Tu es en réanimation Bella. Tu as été opérée…**_

- _**Vraiment ? Alors ça n'était pas un cauchemar quand tous ces gens sont venus me chercher dans ma chambre.**_

- _**Non, c'était réel. Il y a eu un accident et parmi les victimes, il y avait un donneur qui était compatible avec toi.**_

- _**Je vais vivre alors ?**_

- _**Oui petite puce, tu vas vivre, très longtemps…**_

- _**Est-ce qu'Edward est au courant ?**_ lui demandai-je aussitôt. J'étais un peu déçue de ne pas le voir à mon chevet.

- _**Bella…,**_ commença Carlisle, ses yeux d'habitude tellement expressifs ne reflétant qu'un vide abyssal.

- _**Où est-il ?**_ m'emportai-je, me souvenant soudainement de l'oppression que j'avais ressentie en regardant le journal télévisé. _**Où est Edward ?**_

- _**Il est ici, avec toi…**_

- _**Où ça ? Je ne le vois pas,**_ m'écriai-je, l'horrible vérité se propageant jusqu'à mon cerveau qui refusait d'admettre l'inadmissible.

- _**Son cœur t'a appartenu à la seconde où vos yeux se sont croisés…**_

_**FIN**_


End file.
